New Life
by Jiang-sama
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga's life has turned upside down in the span of one day. Concerned for her wellbeing, Ten-ten takes Hinata on vacation. When they arrive, they are surprised to find one Sasuke Uchiha. What lies in this new life? (bad summary I know). Sasuhina
1. chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **This story will be restarted. Decided to go over my chapters once more and edit them. So, New Life will be revamped (-ish) and there will be new stories on their way too.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Japan - Konoha**

Twenty-two year old Hinata Hyuuga had had enough of her life. She dumped two large suitcases she recently purchased on her bed and began stuffing in her clothes and other items. As she did this, even in the almost robotic manner, Hinata could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Hinata wasn't going to spend another day being prejudiced by her family. Always dictating on how her life should and not be, making her feel less like a person and not acknowledging how hard she worked to meet their so called "expectations".

When her father and the executive board members (consisting mainly of the Hyuuga elders) decided to give her sister -Hanabi- status of heiress to Hyuuga Corp, her resolve to work harder broke.

Hinata had been naive to believe that things had been working out for the better: from her father acknowledging her ideas for new business ventures to her position as a successful junior executive of the company. Her sleepless nights and busy days, her achievements, all that went down the drain. They didn't care about her. Hinata choked on her tears, recalling her father's blank face and cold words,

 _"You have disgraced the family far enough. No matter. It was always going to be Hanabi"_

Was it because she didn't display the ice traits of her family? How long were they going to continue their judgemental streak?

Hinata reached for her desk, searching for other items to pack when she glanced at a docket. It was an old proposal she thought would change her family's view on life. Her boyfriend, Naruto, had given her the idea. Naruto had grown up an orphan, and had a difficult childhood growing up. Though that didn't put a dent on the person she'd grown to love, she felt someone could have done more. So Hinata wanted a full on support for orphans and scholarship programmes for those who could not afford to pay their fees. And when it was approved, she had been on top of the world. That is, until the dinner a week ago

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The main family were seated in one of their lavish dining rooms, sharing a meal together. They had been discussing business as usual, but Hinata's mind was occupied. She was rather nervous because she wanted to find a way to tell her family about her relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata had been so caught up with her thoughts when her sister -Hanabi Hyuuga- asked,_

 _"Onee-san, how's your little project coming along?"_

 _"It's been going very well Imouto," Hinata replied softly, "Other companies informed me that they wish to follow our example. They wish to donate to our cause"_

 _"Interesting," the teen said, twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers, "It's good you're improving the image of the Hyuuga. We may finally surpass the Uchiha"_

 _"You misunderstand. The intention of this project was not about which empire had the better image"_

 _"Onee-san," Hanabi cut in, "you do realise that the Hyuuga are losing funds by 'donating' to orphanages and 'sponsoring' those who cannot pay for themselves. If this wasn't for the image, then what was your intention?"_

 _"Imouto, despite our successes as a company, we also have to contribute something to our community. You should also realize not everyone gets the same opportunity as you and I have. We have to help wherever we can for the less fortunate students to achieve their dreams"_

 _"And why should it be us to do that, Hinata?" Kira Hyuuga –her aunt and an executive to Hyuuga Corp- asked. It was then that Hinata realized that all eyes were on her. She tried to calm her racing heart and answered honestly,_

 _"I thought it would be a good idea for us to take the first step," Hinata replied, "Is there a reason why we shouldn't?"_

 _"And where are all these notions coming from?" Hinata heard her father ask. Before she could speak, Hanabi beat her to it, mumbling,_

 _"Probably from her Mayor-wannabe boyfriend"_

 _"What boyfriend?" Hiashi demanded. Hinata inwardly gulped. How did Hanabi find out about her relationship with Naruto? This was going to get bad for her since she had kept her relationship a secret from her family._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," Hinata answered quickly._

 _"Hanabi?" Kira Hyuuga pressed._

 _"She's been seeing the mayor candidate Naruto Uzumaki in secret. He's probably been feeding her with these silly notions," Hanabi answered, "Come to think of it, he's probably the reason why she won't consider the marriage proposals you had in mind, otou-sama"_

 _Hinata could see a spark flash through Hanabi's eyes as the elders and even Hiashi shook their heads._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Now that Hinata thought about it, it was all Hanabi's scheming that turned the family against her. She shook her head, and finished her packing. Hinata would no longer remain in a power hungry household, she was going to leave and do things her way. Closing the two large suitcases, she dragged them towards the front door. The maids, in a fit of panic, either begged for her to stop or offered to help, but one look from Hinata told them to back-off.

Just as she reached the mahogany door, Hinata heard her name being called. She stopped hauling her bags and turned her sight to the top of the spiral staircase. There stood her sister Hanabi, all dressed in a yellow kimono, with an air of pride all around her. Hinata faced her sister with the same stoic face, but with fiery determination in her eyes.

"Where are you going, onee-san? You should be preparing for the celebration of my position as _heiress_ "

"A title you stole from me"

"What ever do you mean?"

"At the dinner, you incited them by questioning my project and by telling them of my relationship"

"Our family has for generations had a successful empire, ruled with an iron fist. Your kindness was your destruction, nee-san, and the affiliation you had with that Uzumaki would bring shame to the Hyuuga. I do not want to see that great empire collapse because of you. All I had to do was make sure the problem was nipped in the bud"

"And you think you'll do better?"

"I know I'll do better. Better than you could even be," Hanabi smirked.

"I feel sorry for you, Imouto," Hinata said. She proceeded to haul her bags out the door and into her car. Hinata took one last look at the Hyuuga mansion, got in her car and left.

* * *

Hinata parked her white mini-cooper in the parking lot of Konoha Mall. Putting on dark shades and a navy blue beanie to conceal her hair, she made sure to hide her easily identifiable features. She was sure that by now the media knew about the announcement of the heiress to Hyuuga Corp and wasn't in the mood to entertain their insatiable hunger for gossip. The thought of it sent chills down her spine. Making sure she was somewhat unrecognizable, Hinata exited her vehicle.

Inside the building, Hinata weaved through the crowds to her destination, 'Red Dragon Antiques'. Opening the door, she stepped into the climate controlled shop (such conditions in place to preserve the goods inside). Hinata locked the door and turned the sign from ' _open'_ to ' _closed'._ She then turned her head at the voice of the person she sought.

"Welcome to our...Hinata?" Ten-ten asked, surprised to see her friend as she removed her shades.

"Ten-ten," Hinata said softly, dropping the emotionless mask and finally breaking down.

Ten-ten rushed over and wrapped her arms around Hinata. She didn't say anything as she rubbed Hinata's back, trying to comfort her.

"Come on," Ten-ten said, "Let's head to the back"

Ten-ten lead Hinata into her office in one of the back rooms of the store. She seated Hinata to green leather couch and waited for her to calm down. Once the sobs slowed, Hinata croaked

"They gave Hanabi title as heiress. According to them I wasn't fit enough since I still displayed traits of being 'soft-hearted' and that I didn't have the best interests of the company. That I was best suited to being junior executive.

"You know what my father said? He said 'It was always going to be Hanabi'. They didn't even care when I pointed out how unethical it was to be disregarded like that"

Hinata chuckled sadly, removing the beanie from her head as she continued, "And it was all orchestrated by my sister. I don't know how, but she found out about my relationship with Naruto and used it against me. It's all a power hungry game to my family and it sickens me"

Ten-ten hugged Hinata, saying, "Look Hina, it's all over now. You don't have to be a part of that crazy old-ass world!"

"Maybe I overreacted. Father must have already prepared my punishment. Oh my, what was I thinking when I packed my bags and left like that. I'm so stu-"

"Hinata, don't start"

"What am I going to do?"

"Hinata! Calm down!" Ten-ten exclaimed, grabbing onto Hinata's shoulders, "Right now we are going for a drive and we're going to get all this sadness out of your system. Forget about the Hyuuga. You are a million times better than Hanabi and we both know your family are a complete bunch of stuck-ups. Well, except for my husband"

Hinata tried a small watery smile and a polite decline but Ten-ten was quick to give firm look of her own.

"Oh no no no no no, we're having none of that. You're going to wash that beautiful face of yours and we are going on that road trip. And we're totally using your car"

* * *

Once they left the mall in Ten-ten's red convertible (after much debate),, the young women hit the highway roads outside of Konoha, well, with Ten-ten taking the 'Need for Speed' a bit too seriously. Ten-ten had been singing along to a playlist of boy band songs and urged Hinata to join in, though the Hyuuga was reluctant to do so. They entered a small town, Rice town, and were cruising along the roads with no destination in mind.

It had been an enjoyable afternoon and Hinata's mood was slightly more elated. She had been gazing out the window, taking in the view of the small town and people when Ten-ten turned down the volume of the radio and voiced, "Feel any better?"

"Yes, at least better than I was a few hours ago"

"Are you better _better_ , or are you saying that to assure me?"

"I don't know how I feel. I feel guilt, shame, betrayal and there's this weird feeling I can't describe"

"It might just be relief"

"What?"

"What you're going through is the same way Neji felt. Sure he felt guilty for leaving, betrayal that his family could never change, and relief that he had the guts to leave the Hyuuga. Knowing he won't have be subjected to the Hyuuga way of life anymore"

Hinata sighed deeply, to which Ten-ten drove into an empty parking lot and turned off the engine. She turned to Hinata and continued,

"Hina, take this as an opportunity to be yourself and not the person your family wanted you to be. Your family has had you under their thumb since the day you were born and dictated how your life should be when it shouldn't even be like that. Just be Hinata, not a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga are too stuck up with their blinded pride for their own good, and I bet Hanabi couldn't stand that you're the better person. Don't confine yourself to that world anymore. Alright?"

"I guess"

"Not I guess. You will. I know right now you're mind is in a haze and you have no idea what to do. Hinata, you have the will of fire burning inside you that won't allow you to be trampled on by what happened. Am I making sense?"

"You may have missed your calling as a guidance counsellor"

"Neji says so too. But you understand right? "

"Yeah. Thank you, Ten-ten. No one else could have made me feel better like that"

"You are very welcome, and after all, family sticks together," Ten-ten said, hugging Hinata tightly. She pulled away and wiped Hinata's tear stained rose cheeks.

"We go?" Ten-ten asked. Hinata nodded. Ten-ten started up the car, and left the car park, entering the main road. As she turned up the volume, she heard Hinata ask,

"How's Neji? "

"Oh you know, busy as always. I hate that we're far from each other and the different time zones doesn't help the situation. But he's actually happy you know," Ten-ten sighed dramatically, "Oh dear, I miss my hubby so much"

"I'm glad he's doing well"

"Actually, I've been making arrangements to spend time with him. So while he's on business, I'll be marketing my own products and maybe even buy a few antiques. Want to come with? "

"It's been a long day. I'll have to think about it"

"Alright. So, I guess we're going to my place?"

"Um, I was hoping you could drop me off at Naruto's" Hinata said, blushing.

"I see you're missing your man like I am," Ten-ten wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please stop. We're not teenagers anymore"

"I'm only teasing. Oh, looks like we're low on fuel. Let's just fill up at the gas station and then you can be reunited with your Romeo my little Juliet"

When they got to the gas station, Hinata exited the car and went to a nearby store to buy food. Returning from the store, Hinata was surprised to find Ten-ten with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Everything alright?" Hinata questioned.

"Nope. Shikamaru called. The guys were having a get-together to celebrate Lee moving back to Konoha and getting a job here. I completely forgot that the get-together in tonight"

"Oh... I wouldn't want you to be late or anything. You can drop me back at the mall so I can get my car and..."

"You're not thinking of ditching me are? Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Naruto will be there"

"Then we should hurry before things get out of hand," Hinata concluded. Ten-ten grinned as they got in the car.

* * *

Hinata and Ten-ten arrived at the Leaf Bar and went inside, searching for their friends. It was not hard to spot them. But as it would seem, they found commotion in progress. Their friends were trying to subdue a drunken Lee by sitting on him. Well, Kiba and Choji were trying to subdue Lee while Shino, Shikamaru and Ino were speaking to man who seemed to be the manager. Lee was happily giving shouts of youth while attempting to perform his special martial art. And finally, Sai was seated in a nearby booth, capturing the scene in his sketch book.

Kiba was first to spot the two women and shouted, "It's about time you showed up, Ten-ten. Help!"

Ten-ten shook her head, walked over to Lee and hit his neck. Almost immediately, he was out like a light. Everyone sighed in relief, but that was short lived when they all met Ten-ten's death like gaze.

"I'm going to ask this once and I expect answers," Ten-ten began, "Which idiot gave Lee alcohol?"

"We don't know," Kiba quickly answered.

"Why do I feel like _you_ are the culprit?"

"Seriously," Kiba pleaded, "I didn't do it. We were all here, wanted to congratulate Lee on the new apartment, had our drinks delivered and next thing we know, he's going all drunken master on us"

"Anyway, Shikamaru is looking into it," Sai cut in.

That didn't simmer Ten-ten's anger by a scratch. While the intense interrogation went on, Hinata excused herself to the lady's room, of course not forgetting to greet her friends. She had stopped to ask a waitress for directions and quickly located her destination. Hinata had slightly opened the door when she heard strange noises from the other side. Debating on whether she should enter, Hinata caught part of a conversation

"Do you think the diversion will work?"

"Of course it will. I'm smart for a reason. What about _her?"_

"She doesn't matter. All that matters is you and me"

Hinata further debated if she should keep listening to this intimate conversation; that is until a muffled whimper emerged. Thinking someone was in danger, Hinata rushed in. But what she saw scarred her more than what her family had ever done to her.

Inside were Naruto and Sakura, with barely any clothes on, were in an all too intimate position.

Hinata clutched the fabric around her racing heart as she uttered, "N-naruto?"

The two in the room had halted their actions when they realized they had an audience. The blonde's eyes widened as he quickly let go of the bubble-gum haired woman and began to straighten out his clothes. The bubblegum-haired woman followed his example, taking her shirt from the floor, her face flush with shame and guilt.

"Naruto," Hinata repeated again.

"Hinata," Naruto said quickly, "it's not what it looks like"

"It's not what it looks like?" Hinata asked, "What is finding my boyfriend with my half-naked 'friend' swapping saliva like there's no tomorrow, entangled in what I can guess is a lover's embrace clearly about screw their brains out, supposed to look like?"

"Look, babe…," Naruto began but was cut off when Hinata raised her hand. Hinata could feel the familiar sting of tears but she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

"Don't. Just don't," Hinata said flatly as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She walked a few paces when she heard the door burst open. Not bothering to look back, Hinata picked up her pace when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Once upon a time, she would blush and melt into these very arms. Now, battling to keep her emotions tucked away, she wanted nothing more than to get out of them. Hinata heard Naruto whisper in her ears,

"Hinata, let's talk about this"

"Let go of me" Hinata whispered. But being the stubborn man she knew he was, Naruto wouldn't budge.

"Hinata, it was only a kiss. Listen to me, we can fix this. I...I don't want to lose you"

"Do you have any idea what kind of a crappy day I've had? My family humiliated me and because of that I left thinking we could finally be together. But the moment I wanted solace, the moment I need you the most, Naruto, you do this to me?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"Hinata-?"

"How long has this been happening, Naruto!?" Hinata demanded in an authoritative voice Naruto was definitely not used to. Said blonde remained quiet, but a new voice answered, "Six months"

"Sakura," Naruto said, "Not now"

"Hinata," Sakura called out, "At first we didn't mean for this to happen, but gradually it turned into something more for both of us. We meant to end it today because we were considering your feelings. You shouldn't put the fault on Naruto, it's all mine. I was just feeling lonely and that I ..."

"Lonely?" Hinata laughed dryly, "Don't make me laugh. Am I supposed to believe that this 'thing' you've had with Naruto, behind my _back,_ for 'six months' is supposed to make me feel better because you were _lonely_ "

"Hinata, you have to understand...," Naruto uttered.

"Forget it Naruto, if you think you can lie to me again then forget it. I can see your heart is with her as it has always been for years. Since this has been a thing for half a year, I don't intend to be the other woman anymore. Now let me-"

"I won't let go. Why are you being so unreasonable? This is not you," Naruto declared, holding on tightly. Hinata was so fed up she gripped Naruto's arms with her hands and flipped him over her shoulder. Sakura shrieked out Naruto's name and rushed to his side. Hinata watched as Sakura cradled Naruto's head onto her lap and could feel her heart shatter. _Why today,_ Hinata thought, _why now?_

"See," Hinata spoke, the words coming out on their own, "he matters to you. Don't stop on my account"

Hinata walked away from the two, not really caring where she was going. She could feel the urge to cry was strong, but fought to keep it down. Hinata barely noticed the on-coming body until she made full impact.

"Ow…Oh Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the woman's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, Ino"

"It's alright. You seen forehead around? Ever since the Lee incident I didn't realize she disappeared on me"

"She's in that corridor with her boyfriend. Excuse me," Hinata said flatly, pointing in the direction she came from. Hinata missed the puzzled look on Ino's face and was about to keep moving when she heard Naruto shout her name once more.

"Hinata!"

Hinata didn't look back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata"

She would never look back.

"No Naruto," Hinata replied, not facing him, "I am, for believing you would love me as I love, no... _loved_ you"

With that, she walked away. Hinata walked out of the bar and to Ten-ten's car. Folding her arms, Hinata leaned onto the vehicle, hiding her face in her folded arms. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that she heard Ten-ten's voice.

"Hina!" Ten-ten called out, nearing the bluenette. Hinata lifted her head from the car to see Ten-ten, Kiba and Shino surround her. Ten-ten embraced Hinata, whispering, "Everything's going to be okay"

"It's not. I'm not sure it ever will be"

* * *

 **Ten-ten's apartment**

A week had passed since Hinata both left the Hyuuga and dumped Naruto. She had spent the week in Ten-ten's apartment and her days consisted of crying, watching operas, and eating tubs of ice-cream and cinnamon buns. It had been quite the depressive week for Hinata, ignoring phone calls from her family, friends and most especially Naruto. Not to mention her fear of the rowdy reporters that had been out for her –according to Ten-ten- since the announcement of the 'new' Hyuuga heiress.

To sum it all up, it had been an emotional roller-coaster for Hinata.

Ten-ten had done her best to support Hinata in whatever way she could, including punching Naruto and lecturing Sakura (of which she declined from telling Hinata). It made her sad to see the strong Hinata she knew so broken. Having spoken to Neji about the turn of events, both Ten-ten and her husband hitched a plan that would hopefully take Hinata's mind of the life-changing events. And so, Ten-ten presented the idea one evening.

"I can't," Hinata replied.

"Yes you can, Hinata. It's a once in a lifetime adventure and Neji will be there too," Ten-ten countered.

"I've hardly bothered myself with stepping outside this house for even a ray of sunshine and you want me to go for vacation? What's the point?"

"Look, this whole routine you set up for yourself this past week is not healthy, especially with all that you went through. Taking all that into consideration, you have every right to go on this trip"

After a few minutes passed, and realizing she would not be getting any response, she pressed on, "Where's the strong girl I know and love? She would never back down from a challenge and would always press on even when things seem wrong"

"She's not around," Hinata mumbled, wrapping the baby-blue blanket around her body tighter and hiding her head in her knees.

"I think she's still there. Hina, now's the perfect opportunity for you to get out there and rediscover you who are. You owe yourself that much," Ten-ten sighed, walking over to the door, "I'll give you a moment to think about it"

Hinata heard the door to her room close and sighed deeply. _What am I afraid of?_ Hinata asked herself. She shifted her body so she was lying on her side, still curled up in her blanket. She slipped out her phone from beneath her pillow and turned it on. Fear gripped Hinata's heart as she braved the online news. As it would seem, the Hyuuga were quick to announce Hanabi as the heiress to the world. Scrolling down the feeds, everyone seemed to believe that Hinata's disappearance was the reason for Hanabi's newly acquainted position.

Dropping her phone onto the bed, Hinata shut her eyes. _Why had things been forced in her so suddenly? Was she going to forget it all one day?_ Hinata squeezed the blanket tighter. _Maybe the vacation will help,_ Hinata thought, _I just want to forget it all…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata P.O.V**

Hinata had been sleeping peacefully when she felt someone shake her.

"Just a few more minutes," she grumbled, but she could feel herself slowly come into consciousness.

"Hey, wake up," she heard Ten-ten say. _If I can hear Ten-ten this clearly then it means my sleep is gone,_ Hinata thought, as her eyes cracked open slowly, adjusting to the light.

"Sleeping beauty finally awake?" Ten-ten asked with a grin.

"Mhm," Hinata hummed and then let out a short yawn, "Why is this plane ride taking so long?"

"Technically," Ten-ten replied, "we're in a jet. Also, Neji called a few hours ago to change course because of change in business plans. So instead of us going to China like we planned, we're headed for the United States of America!"

"Oh. Then why did you wake me up?"

"You need to strap in. We're about to land"

Hinata nodded, righted her chair from its slanting position and proceeded to secure her seatbelt. She leaned back against her seat thinking about how she enjoyed her sleep, a dreamless sleep at that. No Naruto or family troubles to plague her. That thought soured her mood by a fraction. Both women knew of the hassle it would be to leave the country, but they managed to do it successfully by using the private jet and boarding it at night so as not to get any attention.

"You'll be okay, Hina," Ten-ten said, holding Hinata's hand.

"I hope so," Hinata replied.

* * *

 **Northwest Florida Beaches International Airport**

One man stood at a terminal designated for travellers on private flights. People around gave him odd looks for his long hair that he had tied in a low ponytail (A really low ponytail). But there was no denying that he was good-looking in his own right. He wore fitted dark grey suit with a white shirt and no tie, and the suede shoes he had on bore a shine to them. As he checked the time on his expensive silver watch, it was obvious that he was someone of high class despite his status as foreigner.

Neji Hyuuga, Hiashi's former right-hand in the Hyuuga Empire and now a successful man in his field as a consultant in export trade. It had been a difficult move to leave the Hyuugas, but it was worth it if it meant being with his true love. He led a difficult life, being orphaned at a young age and brought up under the tutelage of his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. At first he thought his life couldn't get any better, until he met Ten-ten. They were college sweethearts, and at the time he was on cloud nine (and still is whenever he's around her). But when his family started pressuring him into entering an arranged marriage for the benefit of the Hyuuga, he began to see the cracks in his oh so perfect family.

So he left and married the love of his life. Neji started his life from scratch but it didn't matter since he had Ten-ten support. Now here he was, travelling the world, loving his job and his wife. However, when he heard about what happened to Hinata, he was worried. Hinata didn't belong in that world, but was willing to in order to gain her father's affections and the clan's approval. Now that everything had collapsed around her, Neji hoped together with Ten-ten that they would support her through this rough patch in her life.

His grey-white orbs kept watch on one of the terminals, looking for his precious persons. Once he caught sight of them, he walked quickly in their direction, wrapping his arms around them once he reached them.

"Neji!"

"Nii-san"

Both women had greeted him as they returned his hug. When they let go of each other, Neji gave Ten-ten a chaste kiss on her cheek and asked, "Did you have a good flight? No problems"

"Sure did. No problems of any kind," Ten-ten replied. Neji nodded, then turned to his cousin and put his hand on her shoulder, asking,

"Are you okay with coming here?"

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me, nii-san"

"While you're here, do enjoy yourself, alright?"

"Thank you. It's good to see you"

"It's been a while hasn't it," Neji laughed.

He led the women out of the airport and into car he rented. Neji gave the driver directions and they were off.

"So where will we be staying, Neji?" Ten-ten piped up.

"I rented a beach house for us in Panama city. It's at a very private location. So we can all relax there," Neji replied.

"That is lovely!" Ten-ten squealed, "There's so much we could do. Swimming, getting tans, surfing...ooo I'm so excited. Aren't you Hinata?"

"It does sound fun," Hinata replied.

"Just think about the beach parties we could go to and all the hot men there. Of course none of them could come close to my Neji"

"Rightly said," Neji voiced.

Hinata giggled at Ten-ten's enthusiasm. This was quite the getaway she needed. However, she was unaware of the events the night had in store for her.

"Actually," Neji spoke, "I've been informed of an event at a club that's on the other side of the beach"

"Perfect timing," Ten-ten's eyes sparkled, "The perfect opportunity to let loose and find Hinata a man!"

"What!?" two voices shouted.

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

"Yes...Thank you for your co-operation," Sasuke spoke into his phone, cutting the call soon after.

He rubbed the creases on his forehead and leaned back against the wooden wall. It didn't matter where he was or the time of day, there was always someone who wanted something from him. Not that he hated his job, he enjoyed his position as CEO of his family's security company, but he really needed this break before returning to the demands of the business world.

Sasuke dialled a number on his phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up the line.

 _"Sasuke?"_

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to worry about any office matters this week," Sasuke spoke into the receiver in an annoyed tone.

 _"You also said to inform you if anything important comes up"_

"Exactly, Shisui. I meant if it's an emergency kind of important and that _you_ should let me know. I never implied that clients should start calling my private line. Now I'll have to get a new phone number. I'm here on pleasure, not business"

 _"Okay, I may have slightly screwed up. But you were informed that the client who called you had an agent in the same city as you. You just have to read the contract and sign"_

Sasuke sighed and continued, "Fine. I'll meet with the agent. Just email me the details"

 _"Great. Thanks, boss"_

"And this is the last time I should hear anything that doesn't qualify as an emergency. Got it? You're second in command for a reason. Do your job"

 _"Geez, I got it already. By the way, the Hyuuga finally announced their heir"_

"It's about time. Guess we should send our congratulations. I'm sure Miss Hyuuga must be overjoyed"

 _"She sure looked like it. They'll be hosting a party for her to meet the public in a few days; for now it's still a family affair_ "

"While your story holds some interest, I have to go. We'll talk later"

 _"Alright, later then"_

Sasuke cut the call and walked back inside the dojo. He found his friends chatting, all seated comfortably on the wooden floors. Purple eyes noticed him and the owner of those eyes called out, "Oi, Sasuke! I thought you said no business while we're out here"

"I know," Sasuke replied, sitting down, "but this one was an emergency"

"But you promised that there would be no interruptions," Suigetsu whined.

"I never made such a promise"

"You're no fun"

"Anyway," the only female in the group –Karin- intervened, "Jugo was telling us about a club that's a totally lit spot. Isn't that great?"

"I figured we could unwind there after all the sparring we did today," Jugo added.

"Can't we just go to a local bar?" Sasuke asked, leaning back on his two hands.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, where's your sense of fun? There'll be booze, you could take a woman home and finally get laid. What more could you possibly ask for?"

"What kind of lame convincing is that?" Karin scoffed, smacking Suigetsu's head. Turning to Sasuke, she said,

"Look at it this way, Sasuke. This is one time you can let loose. No overbearing work to worry about. It's just good drink, great music and time with your friends. We haven't had a get together like this since college. Please, Sasuke?"

Eyes closed, Sasuke sighed deeply and opened them again. This was his vacation and these were his friends. The idea of going clubbing did sound somewhat appealing. He just had to make sure that under no circumstances would he play the part of Suigetsu's wing-man. Definitely not.

"So where's this place?"

 ***Time Skip***

Sasuke definitely regretted his decision to come to the club. Sure some would consider it enjoyable to some point. A popular DJ was rocking up tunes that kept the crowd hyped, and the bar was stocked with decent alcohol. What did bother him though was the large number of people around. It was just too crowded for his taste. He loathed being shoved around. Sitting by the bar didn't help much either, it was just as crowded with people cramming closer for a drink and he was not looking forward to be sandwiched by them.

Making a resolve to leave the club for some fresh air, Sasuke searched the area for his friends who he somehow managed to get separated from. With his sharp eyesight, he only found Suigetsu who happened to be flirting with a blonde at a nearby booth. Sasuke was about to text Jugo to find out where he was when he got a text from said person instructing him to get to the first floor. It took him a while, but Sasuke found a spiral staircase that lead to the first floor where Jugo was waiting. As it would seem, the music was still loud in that area, but not compared to the rest of the club.

"Good," Jugo exclaimed, "You're here"

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the VIP section," Jugo replied, "It took a while, but Karin managed to secure us a private booth with a view up here. Sorry we kept you waiting"

"It's fine with me as long as I'm not down there. Though Suigetsu seems to be enjoying himself down there," spoke Sasuke

"That's Suigetsu for you," Jugo laughed nodding in the direction of a door. They found a bouncer stationed there, but on recognising Jugo, the bouncer let them through. With Jugo leading, Sasuke took his time to observe the various booths filled with people drinking and chatting (with a few hidden ones where he saw a couple making out). There seemed to be another bar where he noticed a shelf lined with interesting choices of drink he would have liked to try. On the other side of the room was a dance floor (though admittedly smaller than the one on the ground floor), and next to it a wall where the top half section had been taken down to allow music to flow in and for the clubbers to have a view of the ground floor. Jugo and Sasuke reached a door, where upon entering, found Karin seated inside.

"It's about time you got here. The drinks I ordered should be here soon," Karin said.

"Take a look at the dance floor," Sasuke answered as he took a seat. As Karin rushed to the room's sound proof glass window, the door opened and in came a waiter with their choice drinks. When the waiter left, Sasuke and Jugo started off with downing their refreshments. Both heard Karin mutter a few curses and guessed that she found Suigetsu. She returned to her seat and said, "Hmph, that moron. I'd like to see the look on his face once he realises that we're no longer down there. Good thing we didn't tell him we were up here"

Jugo looked away nervously hiding behind his beer mug. But his actions were not missed by Karin's eyes (despite the fact she wore glasses).

"Jugo," Karin purred, "you wouldn't happen to have told Suigetsu where we are?"

"When you look at it, it's unreasonable to leave him out of it," Jugo spoke in a nervous voice

"Leave it, Karin," Sasuke intervened, "It's not like Suigetsu can get through the bouncer"

"Why didn't I realise it sooner. No wonder you're so smart, Sasuke," Karin smiled, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Hn"

The trio got around to talking about other matters; that was until Suigetsu starting flooding their phones with text messages to get him from the entrance of the VIP section. After some discussion, Sasuke decided to get the fourth member of their little group. As he walked through the booths Sasuke looked though his emails at the same time from his phone. Not paying attention to what was in front of him, Sasuke bumped into a person, dropping his phone. The person he bumped into had fallen and he heard a soft ' _itaii_...' from the woman (he assumed).

Bending down to pick up his phone, it clicked in Sasuke's mind that the woman before him had spoke in his first language, Japanese. Sasuke stretched out his hand (something he rarely did for anyone), and said in Japanese, "Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention"

The dark-haired woman dressed in a red summer dress looked up in surprise. Sasuke as well froze when he noticed the woman's pearl eyes. He took the time to properly observe her, inky blue-black hair, heart shaped face, trembling plump lips, a button nose, rosy cheeks and a perfectly curvaceous body. Most importantly the eyes, almond shaped pearl eyes that had that unforgettable shade of lavender he knew. There was no denying that this was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said with uncertainty laced in his voice.

A look of fear graced her face before she quickly scrambled to her feet and fled. Sasuke broke into a sprint, chasing after her, thoughts swirling in his mind. _Why was she running? Why was he chasing after her? More importantly, what was she doing in Panama City?_

He didn't even register Suigetsu's voice shouting after him as he followed Hinata. All that mattered to him at that moment was that he get to her.

* * *

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Hinata had never run so hard in her life.

One minute she had been looking around for her cousin and his wife, and the next thing she knew she was on her on the ground nursing her bottom. Mumbling in pain, she didn't notice the person before her stretch out their hand and speak to her in Japanese. Hinata noticed that he had on black vans and a pair of black jeans on, but looked no higher than that. However, something about this man's voice had clicked a familiar chord on her memory. And when it clicked, Hinata looked up in surprise. Raven duck-butt hair, pale skin, and obsidian eyes. She knew who he was right away and bolted from the spot.

She ran out of the bar and into the streets, made her way towards the sandy plains of the beach, away from the club (or more specifically, Sasuke Uchiha). _What was he doing there?_ _Had Naruto sent him to track her down? Was he there to humiliate her?_ Her speed gradually reduced as the adrenaline rush she had began to wane. She stopped and gulped for air, put one hand on her knee, using the other to fan her face. _Please don't follow me,_ Hinata prayed, _please don't..._

"Hinata!"

Hinata froze; she stood slowly with fear gripping her heart. She heard deep breaths of air, followed by the crunching sound of footsteps against the sand. A figure came into her line of vision, stopping until he was face-to face with Hinata. Hinata took a hesitant step backwards. _Don't panic,_ she breathed, _find out what he wants and leave._

"I was worried I had mistaken someone else for you," Sasuke began.

"It's been a while, Uchiha-san," Hinata replied, avoiding making eye contact with Sasuke, "What brings you to this side of town?"

"Just here with a few friends"

"Oh"

"You know, its common courtesy to ask the other person how they've been"

"I'm sorry. How have you been, Uchiha-san?"

"I've been alright, though business keeps me busy more often than not. And you don't have to necessarily call me Uchiha-san. We're not being watched by our elders. It's just you and me. How have you been? And how's the idiot? You must be excited about being official heiress to be celebrating here in the US"

Hinata fell silent. She shivered slightly, unsure whether it was the breeze that picked up or something else entirely.

"Hinata?" Sasuke spoke.

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"What?"

"Spare me the charade. Goodnight, Uchiha-san,"

Hinata gave a curt bow and walked away. She felt her large hand latch onto her arm and spin her to face Sasuke, who's usually stoic face had displayed confusion. This had somewhat caught Hinata off-guard. _Why was he looking at her like that?_

"Look, Hyuuga, I'm at a loss here. What reason should I have to mock you? Last I checked we are not on bad terms or anything. Admittedly our families have an unspoken rivalry that goes back generations, but we never let that bother us. So why don't you explain to me why you're acting like this?"

"You have no idea what has been happening in Konoha do you?"

"An explanation would shed some light"

Hinata studied Sasuke's face, looking for any falsehood or hidden agenda. Before continuing, she asked, "Naruto didn't send you here?"

"Why would he send me here? I'm here on vacation"

Hinata pursed her lips and sighed softly. She poked her forefingers together, something she hadn't done since she was a teenager. She inhaled and exhaled, saying, "I have nothing to say to you"

"Hinata," Sasuke spoke softly, drawing near to her, "what's going on?"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the familiar sting of tears. Memories flashed in her mind, of her family and Naruto and their betrayal. She allowed her tears to fall as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I guess there's no running away from this, is there?" Hinata said in a sad tone, "I left the Hyuuga. I'm not the heiress, my sister is"  
"Hinata...," Sasuke whispered, but was cut off by Hinata.

"You know what's worse? On the very day I left, when I wanted the security of the one person I thought I loved, I found out that he had been in a relationship with another woman behind my back. I felt that even as a woman, I had no worth because I wasn't enough for my boyfriend! My life (*insert choke*) fell apart that very day. All I want is to forget it okay. I just want to forget it all!"

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke watched Hinata sob with her face buried in her palms. He had never imagined that this had happened to her, or the major effect it had taken on her. It was no secret, that since her childhood, Hinata's goal was to earn her father's love and recognition that she wasn't weak. But she was satisfied with earning his respect by showing she was worthy of being a Hyuuga in order to get it. That's where they had a mutual understanding since he was going through the same thing.

In order to gain his father's approval, he had to overcome the one block that stood high in his path, his brother Itachi. And that was being better than Itachi ever was, excelling academically and every other area just so his father could notice him. But while Hinata continued down that path, Sasuke had come to a point where he accepted that he could never be his brother. He loved his brother, was fed up in drowning in his brother's shadow by trying to keep up with him in every way possible. He decided to be his own person, and his change made him the man he was today.

Sasuke placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Granted he didn't comfort people often (more like never), but he felt a connection Hinata. Her current state made him wonder if this would be him if he did the same thing she did, living a life planned by someone else and not by her own standards. He heard Hinata's sobs reduce to sniffles and he released his hold on her.

"You must think I'm weak," Hinata sniffled.

"I don't. In fact, you didn't deserve any of this, Hinata," Sasuke spoke.

"Then why did it happen to me?"

"Is that even a question you should be asking?"

"What?"

Sasuke sighed, "If we're looking at the facts, you wanted to live your own life and have your family's recognition, but you were born to family that lives by unrealistic expectations for someone like you. Your family runs like a business, and to them, you an asset not worth keeping. If you stayed with them any longer, you would probably be a sold off to some family to strengthen their connections"

"They wouldn't"

"Do you really want to debate about that?"

Hinata kept silent, looking down at her feet. She then looked up and asked, "Not everything is so black and white, Uchiha-san"

"It is in our line of business," Sasuke stated.

"Then what do you suppose I do about it then?"

"Get revenge"

The two stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Once they calmed down, they gave each other genuine smiles.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasuke," Hinata grinned, wiping away all her excess tears.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, but decided to give a more genuine small smile.

"Are you really on vacation?"

"I am, but I'll have to meet with a potential client at some point this week. Same for you I presume? With a vacation, I mean"

"Yeah. With all that happened, I suppose I needed a change of pace. My sister in-law is actually the one who convinced me to come here. If it wasn't for her, I'd be in my room moping"

Something seemed to flicker in Hinata's eyes as she gasped, "Oh no"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"In all the hurry, I forgot to let Ten-ten know that I left. I'll have to go back"

"Don't you have her phone number?"

"No. What am I going to ...," Hinata paused and checked the pocket of her dress. Sasuke watched her as she pulled out a folded piece of paper. She sighed in relief.

"I still have it. I just need to find a phone," Hinata exclaimed, mostly to herself. Sasuke found himself shaking his head, a smirk evident on his face.

"What's with that look?" Hinata asked.

"I was worried you'd have a hard time with getting over what happened. Guess the trick is to make sure you're distracted"

Hinata chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully; looking up to Sasuke, she replied, "I guess I never thought about it that way"

"Here," Sasuke said, handing Hinata his phone He watched as she punched in the phone number and dial. She then started speaking into the phone, engaged in conversation with whoever was on the other line.

Sasuke's train of thought broke when he heard Hinata call out his name.

"Sorry could you repeat that," Sasuke said.

"I was saying thank you for letting me use your phone," Hinata responded, "I told Neji I would be going back to the club"

"I'll accompany you"

"You don't have to. You've helped me enough by letting me use your phone"

"We're going the same way. It makes sense that walk there together"

Sasuke inwardly grinned at the look of submission Hinata gave as they trailed their way back to the club. As they neared the main road, Sasuke felt a hand on his arm. He turned to Hinata just as she began to speak, "Will revenge really help me, Sasuke?"

A moment passed before Sasuke replied, "That depends. Do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know. I just want them to see that I'm better off without them. That they don't have power over me anymore"

"Then you can do it"

"Then, if it's not too much to ask, can you help me?"


End file.
